The present invention relates to an adapter for a jack, and particularly one which enables the jack to be used in connection with vehicles having running boards.
In recent years, converted vans have become popular vehicles and frequently include extruded aluminum running boards both for enhancing the appearance of the vehicle and for providing practical utility in ingress and egress. Recently, a mini-van has been introduced by Chrysler Corporation including, for example, the Dodge T-115 van. Such vans include a scissor jack for elevating the individual wheels for changing tires, and in this particular model, the chassis includes a jack centering projection under the rocker panels near each of the wheels. The scissor-type jack has an elevated support platform with a centering aperture for indexing with the jack centering projection for use of the jack when necessary for wheel removal.
When, however, a running board is installed as an accessory to the vehicle, access to the jack centering projection and the jack support area is blocked. The extruded aluminum running board, although structurally rigid for normal running board use, is not sufficiently strong for elevation of the vehicle, and thus, the jack cannot be used for elevating the wheels. Accordingly, either a different jack must be used, or it has to be used in an area on the vehicle not suited for such purpose.